Of Mischief and Marauding
by Lady Smoothie
Summary: AU. In a world parallel to that which we know, Hermione Granger was not born in the year 1981. Instead, Hermione Vidane, a quiet brunette, is born in 1961... and becomes a Marauder. By Aerin. JPHV in later sequels.


**A/N: Ok, this is the fic that "A Million Different People" was a part of… It might not be updated as frequently as "Hero, Villain, Savior, Conqueror" was in its early stages (and hopefully will be again soon) but I hope that I can update it fairly often. Necessary Disclaimer: It isn't mine. Never has been, isn't now, never will be. Anyways, on with the show!**

**Of Mischief and Marauding**

**A James and Hermione Story: Year One**

**Prologue: September First**

"_Love isn't blind. It sees all, knows all, and doesn't give a crap." Calime_

James Potter levitated his trunk onto the shelf and then sat nervously on his seat, bouncing slightly with barely contained excitement. This was to be his year. The year he would finally attend Hogwarts.

He was mostly anxious to find out who would be sharing his compartment with him, to meet people. His parents had met on the train ride to Hogwarts, and so had his godparents. In fact, all of the adults he knew that were friends with his parents, a grand total of seven, had met on the train. So who would it be that he would be meeting?

He wished that Hogwarts would get rid of the rule that banned brooms from First Years. He was a Seeker by choice; he loved to fly. He was for more at home in the air then on the ground. Plus there was a new broom out- the Nimbus 1000. He had seen it in Diagon Alley. It was beautiful, sleek and elegant. He had never wanted a broom, or anything else for that matter, so badly.

Except for his wand. he had wanted a wand for as long as he could remember, and after going to Diagon Alley and Ollivander's, he had gotten one.

Mr. Ollivander had creeped him out. The man had the type of blue eyes that could see right through you, into your very soul, without even trying or giving a shit. That was what he described them like, anyways. But the man had given him a wand, so he decided not to think on it.

He was jerked sharply out of his reverie as the door swung open to reveal a small girl with curly brown hair, bright grey eyes, and a spattering of freckles standing there, lugging a trunk and a cage with a barn owl. He noted that she had an air of mischief about her- maybe that was why he instantly liked her. Or maybe it was the small cap with a feather perched jauntily on her head that endeared her to him. He wasn't really sure.

"Do you mind if I sit here?" she asked, her voice quiet and melodic with a tone about it as though it was rarely used.

He shook her head, and she entered, levitating her trunk and cage to rest beside his before sitting much as he had, with an excitement barely hidden beneath her black cloak, which, he noticed, was clasped with a green enameled leaf-shaped pin that somehow tied in perfectly with the hat to give her an outdoorsey image. HE realised belatedly that she had just started to talk and hurriedly tuned in. "-name's Hermione Vidane. What's yours?"

"Oh! Sorry, spacing out… My name's James Potter, Miss Vidane, it's a pleasure to meet you."

They shook hands, and Hermione laughed softly. "Please, call me Hermione."

The two sat in companionable silence for a few minutes before there was another knock and the door swung open once more. This time it revealed a rather tall boy, with sandy brown hair and haunted amber eyes. "Do- do you mind?" he asked hesitantly. "All the other's I've checked are full…"

James shook his head. "Fine with me." He looked to Hermione, and she nodded, so the boy came in and sat down.

"I'm Remus Lupin," he said softly, extending a hand to James, who shook it.

"James Potter," the boy with the messy black hair said, shaking the offered hand. he nodded to the girl in the seat across from him, one down from Remus. "This is Hermione Vidane. She doesn't really like to talk much." Remus nodded and shook her hand, and she smiled at him before turning it on James, this one more grateful than anything. He nodded to her, and she nodded back.

James turned to face both of them. "Have both of you grown up in the Wizarding World?" Hermione shook her head, and Remus nodded.

"I'm a half-blood," Hermione said softly. "My mum's a muggleborn witch, and my father's a half-blood wizard. They moved to the muggle world when Voldemort rose. I was seven then, so I've sort of grown up in both."

"I'm a half-blood too," Remus said, "But my mum's a witch and my dad's a muggle. I've never lived in the muggle world before, though."

"I'm pureblood," James said softly, "But my family doesn't buy into that supremacy nonsense, and neither do I."

With those words the compartment door swung open for a third time. In the door stood a boy with cropped brack hair and dull-looking grey eyes. "Hi," he said softly. "My name's Sirius Black, and I think I'll just kick myself out."

James' expression had darkened. "Yeah, you just go do that Black-"

Hermione cut him off by standing and holding her hand out towards him. "Wait," she said softly. She turned to Sirius. "I was raised in the muggle world. Your family would label me a half-blood and muggle lover. Does that matter to you?"

Sirius shook his head frantically, praying that he had finally found someone that would listen to what he said, not judge him by his name. "No, of course not, I'm not like my family…"

Hermione nodded and extended her hand. "My name is Hermione Vidane, Sirius Black, and if you betray my trust pray that you do not live to regret it."

The boy gulped and nodded frantically, accepting her hand and shaking it before looking at the other members of the compartment hopefully. James let out a sigh. "I don't fully trust you yet," he said by way of warning, "And if you do get Sorted into Slytherin, I'll probably nevver talk to you again. But we can at least be friendly acquaintences for now. I'm James Potter."Sirius nodded and shook the offered hand before turning to the last compartment member.

Remus shrugged. "If they're fine with it, I'm fine with it. Welcome aboard. Name's Remus Lupin." Those two shook hands as well, and Sirius took the only seat left, the one beside James.

An awkward silence filled the compartment, and, surprisingly as from what Sirius had gathered she wasn't very talkative, it was Hermione to break it. "So, what Houses do you all want to be in?"

"Gryffindor," James said immediately. "My whole family has been."

"Same here," Remus piped up. "I wouldn't mind Ravenclaw, though."

Hermione nodded. "I'm with Remus; Gryffindor, and Ravenclaw as a second choice."

They al looked at Sirius who gulped and opened his mouth, but before he had a chance to speak the door opened again. A meek looking small, chubby boy stood there with plastered blond hair and shifty blue eyes. "Er… is there… no room I see… oh well… goodbye…" The boy left and shut the door without further question.

The occupants of the room turned to look at each other with raised eyebrows. "What was that all about?" James asked, summing up everyone's question with one.

Hermione and Remus both shrugged, and Sirius said "I dunno… I think the poor bloke wanted to sit with us, but saw there was no room."

Remus nodded. "Yeah, sounded like what he was saying." He paused. "We were asking you what House you wanted to be in?"

Sirius took a shaky breath and nodded. "Right. Well… my whole family wants me to be in Slytherin, obviously. But I really don't see _why _muggles and muggle-borns and the like are supoosedly so beneath us. I mean, we're all people, right?" He didn't wait for their answers, instead plunged on. "So, I want to be in Gryffindor."

There was silence in the compartment for a moment before James patted him on the shoulder and merely said "Welcome aboard, mate."

"When I call your name you will put the Hat upon your head and be Sorted. Archer, Alice!"

James took a shaky breath as a blonde girl walked to the front and tried on the Hat. This was it. He was here. Soon it would be his turn to try on that very hat.

"Black, Sirius!"

James held his breath, hoping that his new friend hadn't been lying about his wish for Gryffindor.

He hadn't.

He let out a sigh of relief as Sirius walked towards the Gryffindor table with a huge smile. At least one of them was in their planned House.

People passed, and then-

"Lupin, Remus!"

That had taken a while longer; Remus told them later that night that the Hat had almost placed him in Ravenclaw, but he was in Gryffindor nonetheless. And then it was his turn.

"Potter, James!"

Head held high he walked to the stool and put on the Hat, which settled almost to his chin. 'Ahh, Mr. Potter,' came a voice in his ear. 'I've been expecting you.'

'Please Gryffindor,' James thought to the Hat.

'Let's see… smart, you'd be alright in Ravenclaw… very brave, Hufflepuff would suit you well… very sly, you'd not do badly in Slytherin…' James caught his breath. 'But you're correct… bravery does seem to be your strongpoint, and I see that it will be important to you in the future… Better be GRYFFINDOR!' The last word was shouted to the entire Hall and James walked to the Gryffindor table and Sirius and Remus positively beaming. He then turned his attention back to the Sorting.

The blonde boy, whose name had turned out to be Peter Pettigrew, had been Sorted into Slytherin a while earlier… he had gone to sit with a boy that James recognised as a Malfoy, and he felt slightly bad for not being able to befriend the boy on the train and warn him that most Slytherin's were evil gits.

Finally, the only person left was "Vidane, Hermione!"

Ignoring the whispers that came from the muggle born students at her name, she sat on the stool and put on the hat. 'Ah, Miss Vidane,' the Hat whispered in her mind. 'I welcome you to Hogwarts. You would do well to watch Malfoy… he hates muggles, and even moreso those who are rich. I do not doubt that your family history will be around the school by morning, so I recommend that you cement your friendships and tell them of your family past.'

She mentally nodded to the Hat. 'Don't worry, sir, I will.'

There was a small chuckle. ;Oh, no need to 'sir' me. I'm just a simple hat. Now, let's see here though… Very loyal, but it isn't your most prominent trait… same goes for cunning… But both very intelligent and very brave. I would say either Gryffindor or Ravenclaw for you.'

'Gryffindor, please,' she thought immediately.

'Very well then, GRYFFINDOR it is! I can only wish you luck in your upcoming years here.' As she bounded down to where James was waving and saving her a seat, she didn't hear the Hat's final words.

'You'll need it.'

**A/N: Well, there it is- the prologue of the actual fic. Please review and tell me what you think!**

**Lady Aerin**


End file.
